One type of stage light fixture is known, comprising a main body extending along a longitudinal axis; a light source arranged inside the main body at a first end of the main body and suitable to emit a light beam substantially along the longitudinal axis; an objective lens arranged at a second end of the main body; light beam adjusting means which are arranged between the light source and the objective lens for intercepting the light beam; a frame; and a carriage which is movable with respect to the frame along the longitudinal axis of the main body, and supports the light beam adjusting means.
The light beam adjusting means are suitable to obtain particular effects on the light beam, and generally comprise beam coloring and modeling assemblies, lenses, diaphragms, etc.
In addition to the adjusting means, the carriage also supports the respective electric motors for actuating and moving the adjusting means, e.g. the motor for rotating the gobo holder plate, the motor for moving the diaphragm, the lenses, etc.
Each electric motor needs to be powered by a respective power cable. Therefore, the total number of power cables which lead to the carriage is rather high. Furthermore, the power cables need to be long enough not to limit the carriage movements along the longitudinal axis.
The number and length of the power cables determine the appearance of some drawbacks.
Indeed, the power cables easily intertwine thus limiting the carriage movements along the longitudinal axis and furthermore often occupy the spaces of maneuvering the carriage, obstructing the movement thereof.